FP - October, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22921-23045 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2407. *FP - September, 2407 *FP - November, 2407 Mars Plots First Week Finishing their honeymoon, MEGAN and WILLIAM BELL talk about the future and starting on having a baby. Earth Plots First Week When LALI GREENWOOD is having a meeting with ISKANDER AL-KHALID, she receives a strange letter from Kalili only to find out that her sister has murdered herself and her daughter Christa. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is celebrating with MEGAN BELL nee SPARKS at her wedding ceremony (October 01, 2407). SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE makes up her mind about LUKEU NA and they decide to only be friends but no longer dating or having sex. JAMES MUNROE is shocked to hear what has happened with Kalili and is at the hospital with LALI and MINIYA EVEK where emotions are running high. After an incident in the house with the dogs, ISAAC AL-KHALID continues to support BEATRICE JAMES’ attempts to leave the house. CONNOR makes a surprise visit to ELLIANA TREDWAYs home and treats her to dinner, explaining he is over the past and wants to be friends. LALI is out riding at a private club when she runs into MICHAEL RICHARDSON V only to have her horse lose control. He rescues her and both get a little turned on. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is concerned for ABBOTT THAY after Kalili’s death, prompting them to talk about his feelings and the future. MARCUS WOLFE has some issues with Section 31 in the charter and tells MOIRA DEVRIX he wants to vote on clarifying just how illegal it is. INDIRA FROBISHER is shocked when JAMES seeks her out because he doesn’t want to be alone after Kalili’s death. JAMES asks INDIRA back to his place and they end up having sex. ABBOTT, curious about Beatrice, talks to ISAAC about what has been going on and was shocked to find out she hasn’t gone outside. ELLIANA is confused about Connor, prompting her to talk about it with LINCOLN TREDWAY in hopes of sorting out her feelings. MICHAEL catches up with MOIRA, discussing Marcus’ new plan and Lali Greenwood. Second Week Going out together, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE work on their relationship, talking about the future and how their relationship is going to be. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD go to some places on Earth before deciding on a place in Montana, as well as plans on getting a home on Bajor in Musilla for part of the year. Getting together with PATRICK REESE, CONNOR is surprised to hear that he wants to leave the fleet and run for Sol Colonies Councilmen should Richardson win. Wishing to get more information, REESE seeks out MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and inquires about what it would take to run for councilmen. At the CID, KALAL ELBRUNNE II gets some updates from ISAAC AL-KHALID regarding some cases and Miss James. When TARA VONDREHLE has a playdate with NOAH FUKUSHIMA she brings up the idea of a live-in nanny to him in hopes of lightening the load of five kids. MARLINA-BELLE REESE is waiting for Connor at Yamato’s when she runs into NOAH and they talk about his kids. Third Week Putting pieces of things together, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE realizes that the Cleaning Killer and the Dollhouse Killer are one in the same person. SAMANTHA rushes to talk to KALAL ELBRUNNE II about the connection of cleaning products – gloves and bleach – while he is impressed she is putting things together. NOAH FUKUSHIMA starts to conduct interviews for a live-in nanny when WILLOW SPARKS reminds him so much of his late wife he feels she is perfect for the job, but maybe dangerously so. WILLOW gets back from the interview and tells MEGAN BELL about the job but her older sister is a little leery at the idea. Concerned about his feelings for Willow, NOAH seeks out WILLIAM BELL and discusses what is to be done and his hopes of full disclosure should she get the job. NOAH then makes up his mind and offers WILLOW the position and she moves in with the family. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE talks to MEGAN about his brother, trying to ease her mind about what could happen and they joke about the two probably ending up married. MEGAN then goes to find out more on NOAH and goes on the sly to get an honest interaction. When NOAH has lunch with CONNOR, the brother’s talk but the eldest is surprised at just how caring Connor has become. WILLOW picks up NATALIE FUKUSHIMA and JASILOS VIOBAHN from school before they sort out what they are going to be for Halloween – ninja’s and mermaid princesses. BEATRICE JAMES is making progress with new characters HUGO CRANE and Lt. MURPHY, going out of her apartment a bit more each time. NOAH has some concerns about WILLOW and confesses to her a little more about his past so she is aware when the time comes. JACKSON MOYER finally gets a revisit from his mother, Rachel Moyer, and he explains to her he could be out soon depending on the election and that means he really isn’t a bad guy. Fourth Week Hearing Councilmen Wolfe’s speech, MOIRA DEVRIX gives one of her own back, correctly the assumptions Wolfe made regarding exploration and explaining they are not cutting all of it, but just some to conserve energy. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has a made a break on her face and goes out with KALAL ELBRUNNE II to arrest the woman who was responsible for the dollhouse and hologram murders. MELISSA FUKUSHIMA is at her brother’s house when she finds out WILLOW SPARKS is there as a live-in nanny, finding it surprising she lived there. BEATRICE JAMES is writing in her diary, showing the progress she is making with Dr. Crane so she can leave the apartment. Later, BEATRICE talks to ABBOTT THAY as they plan what they wanna do for Halloween and choose firefighters. NOAH has some plans for Halloween and asks WILLOW to help him out trick-or-treating with the kids. While out for Halloween the kids, NATALIE FUKUSHIMA and JASILOS VIOBAHN pass out from the night while NOAH massages WILLOWS feet and gets lured more into her innocent ways. Cardassia Plots First Week When AARIX DAMAR is going around checking in on his siblings, he finds DIORI DAMAR dead in her bed. He calls TOREL DAMAR who then gets DR. SERIK to pronounce it, seeing she died of rapid aging – having the organs of a 60 year old Cybelean...all because she didn’t have children (October 03, 2407). Second Week Back at work at the library, KALISA BERN runs into HOIT UULI and the two flirt with each other, having fun in the archives for his school research. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, MOLLY O’BRIEN is impressed when she meets CHRISTOPH RABBINIC for the first time and they make some plans to hang out at dinner. Going out for Halloween, MOLLY is a sexy nurse and CHRISTOPH is a vampire. They have fun at the club before going back to her hotel and having sex. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN and JANA CORVIN (CLONE) get together for dinner, getting to know each other more and she offers to take the next day off to help him stay awake. After CORVIN (CLONE) waits her place for RHENORA to get the day off, they decide to recreate all the pictures of her adventures in the holodeck and she opts to keep him awake. In the morning, CORVIN (CLONE)’s memories catch up to him and he collapses with RHENORA in the room, forcing her to call ZHEN’TALLAH to bring him to sickbay unconscious. Second Week Up and out of the sickbay, JANA CORVIN (CLONE) is happy to have some more of his own time but noticed RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN acting differently now he is older and more mature, so they make plans to have dinner. CORVIN (CLONE) meets up with JOVANA NADIS, only to have her morph into Vedek Jana before RHENORA gets there and they catch up. Third Week When JANA CORVIN (CLONE) realizes he only has so much time left, he finds a way to lead an away mission before having intimate relations with RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN. Later, he starts to deteriorate and RHENORA is in sick bay to say goodbye to him, while SUROK and J’PEL are also there at the time of his passing (October 19, 2407). Some days later, SUROK and J’PEL discuss their future and the idea that they, now more than ever, want to try for kids. JANA KORVIN is coping with the death of his clone and inquires with JANA KESS PORGOIT about how to act around the crew – as well as preparing them for the upcoming election. Fourth Week RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN is down in the dumps and drinking on her own in Ten Forward before being approached by COELYIR TAPTIKLIS who gave some advice on how to go on after losing people. RHENORA finds herself distracted during meetings and talks to JANA KORVIN about how she is doing, but things are awkward. J’PEL has been considering the idea of becoming a mother sooner than later so SUROK brings up the idea of inducing her ponn farr for an easier conception. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Preparing to have the memories of Durias Una brought back, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA talks to MARIEL OKEA about her concerns regarding how things will be afterwards. Finally, when SENDRA has the memories implanted, she is remembering a time from before first contact with the Trill homeworld and MARIEL guides her back home, as well as explaining more about aliens. MICHAL JESYN gets together with MATILDA WEISS and is surprised she asks him to help plan Catherine’s first birthday party. Arriving to the system, TAEVYN WOODS talks to MICHAL about her new position at Bajor XI Station and how they are going to work with each other again. Vulcan Plots Fourth Week Trying one more time to make an impassioned plea, MARCUS WOLFE gives a speech on Vulcan to convince people that Devrix/Richardson are going to change the key notions of the Federation by stopping exploration. Flashbacks - Past Plots Second Week Finally hoping to show CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) his own powers, SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) brings some people together and sacrifices a baby and heals it, prompting Jalarik to use his own abilities of judgement to kill a wicked guard. When JALARIK (DAX) has the time to think about what has happened, JALARA (RAHNE) explains about the wraith and how they want to remove it. Third Week Hoping to make a deal with the wraith KOSTAMOJIN, SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) convinces it that it would best be served inside of her and they make plans to get it out of Chalan. Fourth Week When SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) believes the wraith is gone after purging it from Chalan, she realizes it has actually been inside of her. They talk to each other and it offers to help her make everyone see just how evil the military has been. #10 October, 2407 2407 #10 2407 #10